clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday's Revenge
The Battle Against Doomsday is one part of The Superhero Epic. Prologue Doomsday looked all of he Demon Penguins and super villains in the eyes. The villains and demon penguins started cheering. Chapter 1:Iron Walrus Makes the Decision Doomsday is marching towards the Del-'' ''Penguins cower in fear, as Doomsday nea-'' Arachnid Boy threw the remote back onto the couch. "Geez, is everything on TV about Doo-" "Defenders, get ready to go to The Deletion Missile Pyramid! We're going to fight Doomsday!" Iron Walrus waked into the room. Under all the Defenders mask, their eyes widened. How could they, 19 super penguins, take on an army of Demon Penguins? To make it worse, let's top that with even a stronger army of super-villains! All led by Doomsday! Slanta Furious spoke up. "You won't have to face this threat alone. G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S Soldiers will help us." "So. Who's with me?" said Iron Walrus. Everyone put their flippers (or legs) in. 'DEFENDERS, DEFEND!!' ---- Doomsday and his army was nearing the half way mark. As they stopped for a rest, two figures landed in front of the army. It was Arachnid Girl and Doompool. Doompool took out his swords. Doomsday created two sword made of deletion energy. It was a duel. Doompool made the first move, but Doomsday quickly parried it, and began moving his swords so fast, you couldn't see it. At the last second, Doompool realized he was creating a wind attack using swords. Doompool was hit by the air and in mid-air a super villain knocked him unconscious. Arachnid Girl ran far, far away. ---- Detective Focci is a superhero, who symbolizes fear. He wants nothing to do with this situation. But his companions, Darty, Sticky, Puny, and Doompool has already gone to war. Should he join? ---- '''Three Months Ago' Jimothy Dom jumped inside his crystal pool. Two years ago, he asked for a crystal pool. Little did he know, it was deletion crystals. Penguins were advised to stay in their houses, out of water. Jimothy, being the smart man he is jumped inside of his crystal pool. A super villain with electricity powers made a lightning storm, which hit Jimothy's pool. Jimothy absorbed the deletion crystal's energy, and became insane, taking the name DOOMSDAY. ---- Present The Defenders arrived at the Deletion Missile Pyramid. There was an army of soldiers and few superheroes there. Thorn the Tern lifted up his sickle as he prepared his speech. "Today, will be the most epic battle of our lives. Today we fight an army, against all odds. TODAY! Today, we will find glory. BECAUSE, TONIGHT WE DINE IN UNDERWORLD!!!!!" Thorn lifted his sickle higher as a bolt of lightning came out from its tip. The clouds became dark, and it began to rain. They were fighting in the shade. A flash of lightning lighted the pyramid, and suddenly, Doomsday arrived, without an army. Doomsday held two swords, ready to make another wind attack. Thorn flew in front of all the soldiers, and flapped his wings, making a counter wind attack. Both wind attacks hit the other wind attack. Arachnid Boy jumped up onto Doomsday's back and created a web-ball. He stuck it inside Doomsday's mouth. After that, he punched him. "Stick that into your oven mister!" he shouted as he punched him. An unexperienced superhero flew straight in front of Doomsday,who fired a bolt of deletion energy at him. ZAP! The super penguin was deleted. The laugh shook the room. Some penguins fell down, and others cowardly an out of the room. Iron Walrus called the Defenders to attack him all at once. Arachnid Boy, MadCap, Titan Turtle, and FutureSeeker will punch him, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal will fire their rays at him, Captain Antarctica will throw his shield at Doomsday, PWN Machine and Iron Walrus will fire ditto missiles and snow pellets at Doomsday, Slanta Furious will shoot his pistols at him, One Eye and Android will shoot lasers at him, Darty and Puny will throw boomerang's at him, Doctor Logic use his knowledge to give him a migraine, Detective Focci will use his Focci-Spray, ShapeShifter will throw anvils at him, and Sticky will use his power of accuracy to make sure everything hits him. Operation:Bring Doom to the Day had begun. Chapter 2: Bring Doom to the Day The superheroes charged and attacked Doomsday, all successfully hitting him. Doomsday was about to fall, but then a soldier fired a deletion missile at him. Big mistake. Deletion energy makes Doomsday stronger. Doomsday grew slightly bigger and began using the spare energy. He still wasn't inside the pyramid yet, and he had to get inside! He finally unleashed his army upon the super penguins and GP soldiers. PWN Machine was having trouble with a squadron of demon penguins. he grabbed one, and threw it at the rest. He hit five of them. Iron Walrus threw Captain Antarctica up into the sky. The Captain threw his shield at a supervillain, and the shield came back. Captain took his grappling gun, and fired it at a group of demon penguins. Iron Walrus held up a picture of the POPE. "MY EYES!!" Several DPs turned into dust. Doomsday was angry. He roared then, deleted a hole that served as a door to get inside the pyramid. Arachnid Boy saw this and ordered half of the army to guard that entrance. The Defenders sighed in relief. The first wave was over. But they knew the battle wasn't finished. And they didn't need FutureSeeker's powers to know that the next wave was going to be even worse. ---- Doomsday's armies were tired. Half of them were gone, and most of them were super penguins. Doomsday was stopped by individuals. "So, your fighting the Defenders, eh?" said one. The individuals turned out to be Orange Ogre, Scientist Squid, Squidzoid ad many other infamous supervillains. "Everything." Orange Ogre replied. "We wish to join your forces, and defeat the threat. Delete Antarctica, and we will make a new land rise!" Orange Ogre grinned. Everything was going according to plan. ---- As another batch of reinforcements arrived, the Defenders were planning a defense. "Ok, we have to split up into teams. Doctor Logic, count how many soldiers and superpenguins their are excluding us." Iron Walrus commanded. Part of his armor was missing. "There is 50,349. If you're thinking of splitting into groups, it would be 50,349 divided by 1. It would be 2,649 soldiers per group." The Doctor said. "Your focus is incredible, Adam. Ok team! MOVE OUT!!" Slanta Furious said. Iron Walrus began to walk away with his mechanical feet, but Slanta stopped him. "Thomas, Doomsday is too powerful. If we're to win this battle, someone has to sacrifice themselves." Iron Walrus put his mask back on. "Don't count on it Slanta." He flew off, yelling at his squad. ---- Arachnid Boy led his squad into battle. He used his web to make his fist harder, and prepared to fight until death. He jumped up, but then, a gust of wind came down on him. IT WAS ORANGE OGRE!!! Orange Ogre laughed, then threw a ditto bomb. Arachnid Boy dodged it, but some of his soldiers didn't jump away in time. Arachnid Boy jumped onto Orange Ogre's glider, and flew away, in combat. His soldiers ran towards the bad guys cap, to make one final stand. ---- Doctor Logic was focusing on making a fire. Squidzoid was moving towards him fast, and he needed to eat some calamari. Then a super puffle breathes fire on Squidzoid, and Squidzoid ran away. MadCap was surrounded, but quickly picked up a stone, and threw it at his opponenets. Using that as a ditraction, he jumped up, and fell on a fying Demon Penguin, and used the Demon Penguin's pitchfork to eliminate the other DemonPenguins. Iron Walrus was being attacked by too many enemies, s he called Arachnid Boy to help him. Arachnid Boy attached strings of webs to all of the enemies, and jumped up, causing the enemies to group together, then Iron Walrus fired a deletion missile at them. The two high-fived, and went out to fight again. Chapter Three:Oceanrock Arrives Captain Antarctica was fighting next to Puny. "Hey, Puny, have any idea where Doomsday is?" The Captain said. He threw his shield at a group of baddies. "Frankly, I have no idea. I don't even think he entered the batte!" Puny replied, shrinking to avoid a flying super villain. Just then, the two crime-fighters flew to the ground due to an explosion. A figure was falling to the groud, with two swords in his flippers. "HIYA CRIME-FIGHTERS! I'm here to kick some demon penguin buttocks!!" It was Oceanrock. The Defenders knew his swords were dull, and made of iron. He used them to fight demon penguins. Oceanrock whacked five demon penguin. "Man, this is more fun than Whack-A-Puffle! One point, two points, THREE POINTS!" Oceanrock is also deranged. ShapeShifter saw Oceanrock and groaned. "Look dude, if you're just going to throw potatoes at the enemies again, leave!" Oceanrock ignord him, and put the swords back into their shealths. Oceanrock can also cheat deletion. Oceanrock ran forward to group of baddies, with two deletion grenades in each hand. He shouted, "FOR THE LULZ!" and ran out of sight. ---- THorn the Tern was battling Doomsday himself. Both creatures had cuts and bruises all over their body. Thorn was using his sickle, charged with lightning, to parry strikes from a hammer created by Orange Ogre. The hammer was charged by fire. Thorn got angry, and angrily uppercut Doomsday with his sickle, leaving a scar shaped as a sickle on the bottm of Doomsday's beak. Just as Thorn was about to stab Doomsday with his sickle, Doomsday fired a bolt of deletion energy at Thorn's feet. The energy missed, but Thorn had to flee. ---- Titan Turtle charged at a group of bad guys who could emmit rays of radiation from the tips of their flippers. TT turned to steel, and continued to charge forward. He jumped up, and slammed his shell onto the ground, causing the ground under the baddies to sink into the ocean. Titan Turtle rolled away. Darty created a tornado, which brought enemies to UnitedTerra, where police officers proceed to beat them up. ---- Doomsday's forces were being torn apart. He needed some time to heal his soldiers and find a weakness in their offenses. He hd to solve this problem in his weakness:diplomatic solutions. He walked up to Iron Walrus with a white flag of surrender. " " Iron Walrus looked around. Many of his soldiers had cuts and bruises on their faces, and some, were lying there, dead. "Fine, its a deal. However, if you break your promise, we will use real human bullets on you" iron Walrus said. Doomsday walked away. As he walked away, the rest of the Defenders walked towards Iron Walrus. "Do you really think he'll keep his promise?" asked MadCap. "Yes, but be on alert." Iron Walrus replied. ---- One-Eye was handing out medicine for the injured. Through all his years as a superhero, he's never seen anything this gruesome. "I hope I'll never see anything like this again." He bowed his head to respect his fallen comrades. Little did he know that his hope will be fullfilled. ---- Slanta Furious was busy calling in reinforcements.He knew this battle could not be won, so he had to get everyone he could. GP soldiers, agents, and drill officers were para-dropped by helicopters. It was an epic sight. "WE NEED MORE, THESE MEN WON'T HOLD UP" Slanta said. More cargo carriers arrived on the scene, bringing doctors and weapon holders. Agents carrying pistols donned spare soldier uniforms, and piled up on guns. Only pistols had deletion energy in it, the rest of the guns were snowball shotguns, heat missiles, snowball rifles and hot suace machine guns. Pie Tanks, Heat Missiles, and ROFLCOPTERS arrived, and a base was created next to the pyramid. Sniper were placed on top of the pyramid. The good guys were finally ready. Chapter Four:The TReaty Ends "One day befre the treaty ends. BY 12:00 AM tommorow, HE WILL ATTACKS HEADSTRONG" Arachnid BOy inormed the soldiers. During the past days, reinforcements arrived, fixed the holes on the pyramid , they dug trenches, and built a small base. ---- The next day, the soldiers were in the trenches, waiting for the bad guys. They knew the bad guys would have to retreat, so they were drinking sodas and eating tacos. But when the bad guys arrived, they spilled their sodas and hot sauce dripped on their badges. Ten giant robots were approaching them, each had a wire attched to a BIGGER robot! The soldiers took out their deletion pistols and shot it at the robots. However, the blast was absorbs, and channeled to the biggest robot. Then, they realized it. Inside the biggest robot was Doomsday. He had the cables attached to him, and was getting more energy. Soldiers took some icicvles and tried cutting the wires but they were too thick! Iceguin froze the wires and shattered it. "SOLDIER, GIVE ME YOUR DITTO SPRAY!" shouted Sticky. The soldiers looked quite nerdy and had a lot of pockets. "OH, yes sir! Okay....hmm. There's my tissue box, not that pocket. HEY! I found the picture of my Mwa Mwa! Aww isn't he cute..." Sticky moved on to the next soldier who gave him the ditto spray. He threw it to Captain Antarctica, who broke into one ofte robots. He sprayed all over the place, and the penguins piloting the macine bailed. The other superheroes followed the Captain's example. Soon, the robots fell, and Doomsday retreated. However, now the real challenge started. A line of super penguins held lightning bolts, and they rode polar bears. The soldiers took out poison sprayers and prepared for a fight. Both forces were afraid, because the weapons they were holding were both legal by the That's Death code. The two groups charged at each other, and clashed. The Defenders were leading the charge, and worried when a teammate disappeared from view. Arachnid Boy was webbing away at people, occasionally crating a web tornado. MadCap jumped into the air, and Iron Walrus watched in horror as he was hit by a lightning bolt. "MADCAP!!!!!!!" Iron Walrus picked him up and flew him to the medic. THe lightning bolt had a note attached from it. It was from SuperWalrus. SuperWalrus banished him from the Walrus Crime Ring. He wanted revenge. Iron Walrus went so fast, it was epic. Some wigs were torn off, and light penguins were swept off their feet. He tackled SuperWalrus, and began circling him. "You evil, penguin-eating, waste of skin...." he taunted. SuperWalrus fired a beam of radiation from his hand at Iron Walrus. Iron Walrus countered it using a blast of particle energy. The two energies collided and merged, finding out which one was better. "You fool! I have no foolish battery life, instead I have unlimited energy. You will wear down eventually." SuperWalrus said. Iron Walrus mumbled to his computer, "Divert power to chestpiece." He then fired all energy from his chest piece. "ARGH!!!" yelled SuperWalrus. SuperWalrus fell down, and his eyes closed. He was knocked out. Iron Walrus stood up, chin in the air. He finally defeated his arch-nemisis. He picked him up, and threw him to space. ---- Captain Antarctica charged, knocking super-villains down. His shield was takig heavy dents from punches, lightningbolts, and bad guys. He jumped int the air, and threw his shield into the ground. The ground around it shook like crazy, and then bad guys fell into Antarctica's freezing cold water, and drowned. He stood up, and threw his shield into the air, trying to hit a flying super villain, but instead, he caught it, and crushed it. Captain Antarctica ran to the base. BOOOOOM An explosion went through the air, Captain Antarctica was thrown by it. Half of his uniform was ripped off, and prt of his mask was torn. He got up, and realized his leg was bleeding. He called for a medic and passed out. Chapter Five: Sidekicks A sidekick, Peacekeeper, looked for his superhero employeer. He found him, lying on the ground, struck by a lightning bolt. Peacekeeper began crying, and vowed to avenge his lost friend. "All sidekicks, report to the base!" he shouted into the megaphone. Only a few sidekicks came, and all of them had dead bosses. Chapter Five: The Treaty Result See also * Link External links * External link Category:Events Category:Stories Category:Conflicts Category:Super Penguins